Welcome to Camp Nightmare: The Manga Parody
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: Ash, Naruto, Ryoma, and a crew of different animes characters head to Camp Nightmoon a good camping experience. But they'll get more then what they bargin for when some campers begin to disappear. Rated K for scary scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Welcome to Camp Nightmare: The Manga Parody**

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Goosebumps (The Plot Line is from this series)

I do not own Pokemon

I do not own The Prince of Tennis

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

I do not own Negima!

I do not own Bleach

I do not own Kingdom Hearts

I do not own Case Closed

I do not own The Drifting Classroom

(I settle just owning one of them, but sadly, that'll never happen. I'll just always own the manga…)

Summary: The food sucks, the counselors aren't really reliable, and the camp director, Takahata Takamichi, seems a little bit out of there… but that won't stop Ash from having a good time at camp of course!

Then there is the fact there is howls in the night of a creature that strikes fear in their souls of the campers and that the creature could be right outside the cabin door might be a problem. Then again, the strange rash of disappearances revolving around the campers and even some of the counselors may add more to Ash's troubles. With all of these happening, what's to say Ash might be the next to disappear…?

* * *

Chapter One: Arrival

My name is Ash Ketchum. I am 12 years old. But that's enough about me. My story begins on a bus with a bunch of other kids around my age. We were on route to a place I thought I never go to, a summer camp!

I looked out the window of the bus as we drove along. We were traveling up and down hills along a bumpy dusty path. I had lost track off how long we had been driving for, but it for at least two hours or so.

I continued to glance out the window for a while longer to see the scenery change around us. We were soon traveling through a dense forest. The trees raised high above our bus and almost cover the sun with their massive branches. Most of them looked dead since some of them were sparse of leaves while others looked quite alive with their plentiful green leaves covering them.

I soon looked back into the bus where I was currently was to glance around at the campers with me. There were at least 18 boys besides me and 4 girls. I suppose the boys were all heading to the same camp as me, Camp Nightmoon. All the girls were in the front seats, not too far from where I sat, while the boys were all shattered around the bus.

The girls were quiet expect for one who was singing a weird song. Some of them glanced back at us to see what we were doing. As for the boys, most all of them were talking, joking, and doing other various things.

I didn't know any of them expect for the kid sitting next to me, he was Max. He had recently turned 10 and instead of heading out to be a Pokemon trainer, he was instead going to camp as me. He said his parents were sending him to camp to learn a few outdoor skills before they let him get his Pokemon License. Kind of weird huh?

He didn't talk much the whole way; he occasionally mumbled something on how he was annoyed to be there. I guess I was as well, after all, somehow my mom tricked somehow into going on this trip. I was still trying how to figure out how she did it at the moment besides looking around.

"Be sure to write to me everyday!" she said to me before I got on the bus. She gave me a quick hug and sent me on my way, and now there I was, on that bus.

There were only two other boys I knew by name once I met them. One of them was called Naruto. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He had some weird markings on his face; I figured they were a scar or something. He wore an orange jumpsuit of some kind and a headband with a symbol of a leaf on it. He cracked a few jokes here and there and had a grin on his face often.

The other boy was called Ryoma. He had brown eyes and jet black hair which stuck out underneath his plain white baseball cap. He wore blue shorts and a red and white tennis shirt. He was completely the opposite of Naruto in all means in my view. He was a bit cocky and ignored Naruto for the most part.

Whenever he noticed that he wasn't paying attention to him, Naruto tried readjusting Ryoma's hat. Ryoma ignored that for the most part and just readjusted his hat afterwards. This bugged Naruto from what I can see.

After giving up on Ryoma, Naruto turned around and talked to a girl with red hair. He'd ask her what was her name, but she ignored his question. After the 4th time, she turned around and said bluntly, "My name is Makie, Makie Sasaki and that's my new friend Sakura Kinomoto. Stop bugging me."

Naruto continued to bug those two girls for a while to see if they talk with him anymore. After a while, he shouted at them, "Why won't you talk with me?! What's the problem?"

"Too loud," Ryoma mumbled. Naruto shot back a glare at him.

"I bored," Max sighed and then he asked me, "When do you think we'll be there?"

"I suppose since we reached the forest where the camp I guess we almost there," I said, "My mom said the camp was pretty far away in a forest. We must be getting close by now."

Suddenly, the bus quickly came to a halt. Most of us in surprise were launched into the back of the seat in front of us, while Naruto flipped over into the seat in front of him since was bending over the side of the seat. It hurt a lot.

I got back to my seat and notice Ryoma already up adjusting his hat again. "What was with that?" he said.

I looked over to where the bus driver sat and was taken back in surprise. A monster with the most hideous face peered over the top of the bus driver's seat and growled at us. Almost of all looked on with twisted faces of horror and shock.

Then the monster let out a loud animal roar. The girls screamed, a few boys gasped, Max and me pushed back against the backs of our seat, Ryoma's eye widen, and Naruto jumped backwards against the window. Soon, just about everyone was screaming.

As quickly as the monster's roar came, it was just as quickly replaced with a laugh. "Aw man!" the monster said, "That never gets old!"

"HUH?!" we said. The monster reached the top of his head and pulled on it revealing the same old bus driver I saw on the way in. A few of us mumbled in annoyed, some laughed after releasing we were caught in a stupid joke, and some just didn't react.

"Wasn't that scary," Ryoma mumbled. Yeah right. I saw him shaking and quivering in his seat.

"What was that for?" Naruto shouted at the driver, "Why the heck did you scare us?!"

"To toughen you up for camp!" the driver said, "Camp Nightmoon isn't for wimps! You need to be tough and headstrong! I use do these scare tactics with my son, Ichigo, all the time to make him strong. After doing one of my scares, it usually followed by a kick from him…"

Suddenly, his light hearted tone dropped to serious voice. "Alright," he said, "Get out."

We looked around outside the windows. We could see nothing but trees and stuff, no sign of a camp entrance. "But sir…" Sakura said, "I don't see the camp out there!"

He ignored the question and continued to direct us out the door. We soon stepped outside into a small clearing in the forest with our backpacks and belongings. We could still not see anything in sight. We turned around and saw the doors shut behind us. Soon, the bus sped us down the road.

We looked around the area some more. The grass was brown and weeds were shooting out of the ground. We couldn't hear any birds or any other form of life in the woods around us. "So…" Naruto said looking around the dead area with a strange look, "Is this some form of hazing ritual for new campers?"

"I don't like this," Makie said weakly looking around the area, "I do not like this at all."

"So," Sakura said to me as she moved closer, "So what's your name?"

"Oh," I said in surprise, "I am Ash Ketchum, how about you?"

"I 'm Sakura Kinomoto," she said in reply.

"You going to Camp Nightmoon," I said, "You going there or are you going somewhere else?"

"I'm going to the all girls Camp Nightmoon with Makie," she said nodding over to her friend, "It's going to be my first year here."

I turned around and saw Max was still looking down the road. "I can't believe he left us here," he said, "What kind of person does that to kids?!"

The feeling started to set in that we were all alone in the middle of the woods with out means of transportation. Oh sure, we could hike back to town, but that would take hours on foot, maybe even take days. I probably could handle it, but what about the rest? I doubt any them could walk too far without getting tired sooner or later.

Out of nowhere, there were the cries of wild animals in the distance. We all looked around the area, we couldn't see anything. The cries grew louder and we shivered. They were closer and getting even closer by the second.

We turned all around, but still saw nothing. We shivered as we looked all around. The cries were monstrous, kind of like the T-Rex from Jurassic Park. Unexpectedly, we saw strange looking silhouettes of creatures all around in the bushes and shadows of the forests.

"What the heck are those things?!" Makie shivered as we all bunched into a group looking around at the creatures that were surrounding us.

"Stay away!" Naruto said starting to do some strange hand signs, "Or I'll…"

He then had a frighten look on his face. He started to repeated the hand signs over and over again. "Wha… what's happening?" he asked himself in a shiver, "I… I can't do any Ninjustu!"

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I'm pretty sure he was hoping it would help us. I wish I had my Pikachu and Pokemon with me, but I couldn't bring them since camp wouldn't allow them. I hated following the rules at that point.

Suddenly, the creatures slowly emerged from the bushes. They were strange, towering monsters with holes in their chests and white masks over their faces. They moved closer and closer to us. They opened their mouths and let out another roar. We were trapped by them on all sides.

* * *

Author Notice: Hello anime fans! I will be working on this anime story which I hope to be one of my best horror stories. Also, one thing, this story is parody of Welcome to Camp Nightmare by R.L. Stine so that's why all the characters from your favorite animes and mangas are here. I'll try to keep them in their own personalities as best as I can, but I will also try not to drift away from the original story line. 

Every month, I normally do this thing called Top 5 Stories of the Month in which I name the best 5 stories I have read and review in the past month. You enter your own story or others if you want a chance to be in the top 5. The Top 5 Winners for September are:

1. Emerald: The Legend of Hoenn II By: Katie Legends

2. Kingdom Hearts: Trials of the Keyblade By: Darius Almighty

3. Hybrids: Outbreak By: Twilight Equinox

4. The Melody of the Fox By: Jetslinger

5. Synchronicity By: Alexia Krycek

As I do with all my other stories, I have a preview of the next chapter. In the next chapter, Ash and the team must stay against the monsters that approach them. If they do, the boys and girls will separate and head off to their own camps which are some of the safest places around.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 2: Camp Nightmoon 

Date: 10/10/07

See you later!


	2. Chapter 2: Camp Nightmoon

Chapter Two: Camp Nightmoon

As the creatures approached us, we all had our backs to each others. "I never thought I go out this way," Naruto said, "Why didn't I have that cup of ramen before I got on the bus?"

The creatures were only inches away from us when something happened. A lighting shape arrow struck one of the monsters in the forehead, causing it to explode and disappear. We were all surprised by this attack and looked around for a source.

Suddenly, an explosion from behind us destroyed one of the monsters as well. We turned around just in time to see two more arrows destroy two more monsters followed by another explosion. Where was all of this coming from?

The monsters slowly backed up and began to head back into the woods leaving us alone. "Heh," someone said with a satisfied tone of voice, "That got rid of them. Looks like they won't bother us again, huh?"

We turned around and saw two people walk into the clear. One of them was a teenage boy dressed in white from head to toe. The only real color that was different one him besides his skin was his black hair. He wore thin square glasses and held a large bow with his hand.

The other person was an older man with white and gray messy hair. He had a few hairs on his chin and wore thin glasses, similar to the teenager's. He wore a suit and pressed pants. He also had his hands in his pants pockets for some reason.

Just after we saw them, another bus pulled up with a different driver. We were relieved to see this bus and get out of here, but we were kind of still nervous with that last experience. "Wh-wha-what was that?!" Naruto asked the man.

He seemed to ignore him because he then said, "Hello, my name is Takahata Takamichi T. I am the camp director and I like to welcome you to Camp Nightmoon."

"What were those things?" Ryoma said glancing back at the path the creatures took to escape. He didn't seem has nervous as the rest of us still were, but he seemed shaken up by the experience.

"Nothing more than a couple of Hollows," he said, "Nothing you need to worry about with me as the camp director and Uryu here as one of the people who'll protect the camp grounds from theses creatures."

We all glanced at each other. He acted like those things were no big deal, but I had a bad feeling about this. We picked up our bags and headed into the new bus. We drove for a bit until the bus stopped and let out all the girls.

"Maybe I'll see you later?" Sakura said to me as she past, "But if not, it was nice to meet you."

The bus continued to move along after this drop off, over a bridge, and to a different clearing where a big sign greeted us. It read, "Welcome to Camp Nightmoon" on it in big green and yellow lettering that looked like it was painted recently.

When we stopped in the middle of the field, we saw a row of several white cabins lined up side to side with a 10 foot gap between them. Past them was a bigger building that stood on top of a hill, I guess it was like the mess hall or the main office. There were also three little path ways at the edge of the forest on all different sides, probably meaning they all lead to different areas around the camp.

I looked out the window and saw 3 older teens working on what appeared to be a bonfire. "Hey," I said to Max, "Looks like we'll be having a bonfire tonight."

"That seems cool," Max said calmly, "Just as long as there is no more of those Hollows things Takahata mention."

Takahata stood up at the front of the bus and said to us, "Alright everybody, welcome to Camp Nightmoon! Enjoy the beautiful feel nature that now surrounds us for miles. If you have any questions, feel free to ask one of your counselors or me. In just a moment, you'll be separate into different bunks with its own counselor. Unpack there and I'll see you all later at the campfire."

We all filed on out of there and out our assigned bunks. I would be bunking with Ryoma, Naruto, and Max in Bunk Four. We all took our bags and walked into the bunk. It was cozy and the windows provided enough light. There were 5 beds; two of them were bunk beds while the other one was a single bed. Next to each bed was a counter with two drawers built in so we could put our stuff in it.

That bed was already taken. There was already a backpack next to it with a few books that looked a bit advance for us and there was a digital clock also bugged in next to it. "_Must belong to our counselor_," I thought to myself as I moved towards one of the beds.

"Hey Ash," Max said to me as I reached the bunk, "Mind if I take the bottom bunk? I always get the feeling that if I sleep on the top one, I'll roll right off it."

"Sure no problem," I said to him. I already wanted the top bunk anyways. I looked over at the other bunk and saw Naruto already climbing on top while Ryoma just collapsed onto the bottom bunk.

The door opened up and we all glanced towards the opening. He was about 15 or 16, he had bright orange hair and an annoyed look on his face. He was definitely taller than us and mostly stronger. "What's up?" he asked us as he dropped a bag in front of us, "This is bed gear. Make sure you make your beds and at least try to make them look as good as mine?"

He sounded like he didn't want to be here and he acted like he already didn't like us. I decided to talk to him, so I asked, "Umm… are you our counselor?"

"I suppose so," he said glancing away from us and out the window, "Listen, I got to get going so…"

Without saying a word other than that, he turned around and headed for the door. "Wait a minute," Naruto said, "Who are you?"

"Oh…" he said turning around, "I suppose I should tell you. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"O.k. then," Max said setting down his bag on a counter, "My name is…"

Ichigo put up his hand and said, "Don't bother. I probably won't remember you name even if you tell me. Oh yeah, don't touch my stuff." And with those words, he walked out of the room and back outside.

"Well wasn't he cheerful?" I said looking at the door closing behind our counselor.

"Very friendly," Ryoma mumbled pulling his backpack up next to him and reaching into it to pull out a tennis magazine to read.

Naruto chuckled and Max smiled. I tossed my bag onto my bed so I could go through it. I started up the ladder when something stopped me. It was a scream from Max.

I jumped and asked him, "What's wrong?"

"E-Ekans!" he said with stutter, "There's an Ekans in my bed!" He pointed at his bed while backing away from it. I looked at it, but I couldn't see anything, the light wasn't helping much by not clearing away any of the shadows all over the bed.

"Oh come on," Naruto said with a laugh, "Not that old joke."

"Ichigo probably just put it in there just as a joke," Ryoma said not really moving from his spot.

"He doesn't seem kind like the person to joke you know," I said to him.

"But there really is an Ekans in my bed!" Max said trying to convince us.

Naruto rolled his eyes and jumped out of his bed. He walked over to the bed and looked at it. "Look!" he said looking at it closer, "I don't see any stupid little… what the!?"

I glanced over at the bed myself and saw some moving underneath the covers. I carefully lifted up the sheets and threw them back to reveal a small Ekans hissing at us. "Whoa," Ryoma said walking over to take a peek, "I guess you were right."

"You think its poisonous?" I asked them.

"It's pretty young," Max said nervously, "Once Ekans grow to be more than one year old, they then develop poison. This one is probably only 4 months old."

"You think we should get Ichigo or Takahata in here to deal with this thing?" Ryoma asked with a frown.

"Oh come on," Naruto said giving him a look, "We can handle this thing. There's four of us and only one of it, right?"

"Sure," I said with a nod, "All we need to do is cover it up with the blanket and release it outside of here." They all nodded and Max made the first move for one of the corners of the sheets, but he slipped and feel onto the bed!

Without a moment hesitation, the Ekans bit down deep into Max's hand and released it quickly. Two small holes now appeared on his hands as blood dripped from his wounds. Max moaned in pain and fell to the ground saying, "Aw man! It's hurts!"

Naruto and Ryoma quickly went to his aid leaving me to deal with the Ekans. I quickly wrapped it up in the blanket without it biting me and headed outside. I ran for a little bit until I was near the edge of the forest where I dropped the Ekans at.

I quickly ran back to cabin to find Max now sitting on his bed with the other two examining his wounds. "Looks bad," Ryoma said, "You should get to the nurse right away!"

"Yeah," Max said biting the bottom of his lip in agony, "Man it hurts!" Naruto helped Max up and both of them left together.

"We better go tell Ichigo about this," I said to Ryoma, "He probably should know about this since we are apart of his group." He nodded and we both headed off around the camp.

We search the area around here except for the trails that lead out into the woods. We then headed into the main building that turned out to be the Mess Hall. There were many tables set up next to each other and at the far end of one of the walls was a giant fireplace. He wasn't in there either.

As we exited the building, we walked into Ichigo who was about to enter. "Oh you guys," he said to us without the least bit of surprise, "You guys already finish making your beds? Probably didn't do a good job."

"Hey!" Ryoma said, "There you are! We had a problem we could of used your help with a while back! A baby Ekans had crawled into Max's bed and bit him."

"That probably hurt," he said without the least bit of empathy.

"Like you care or not," I said with disgust with the lack of concern he had, "But it's all taken care of now and Naruto is taking Max to the nurse's office to have him checked out."

"Wait a minute," Ichigo said with a confused look, "Where'd you send him?"

"We sent him to the nurse's office," I said, "The wound looked pretty bad!"

Then at that moment, Ichigo's expression changed to a smirk and a chuckle. "What nurse?" he said, "Takahata doesn't want us to coddle you guys, and we agree with him. That's why Camp Nightmoon doesn't have a nurse."

* * *

Back at the bunk after Naruto and Max came back, Ichigo applied some bandages around Max's wound. "You got to be more careful," Ichigo said after applying the bandages on the wound, "The creatures around here can get a little wild, if you want to survive this camp, you always got to be on the alert."

I wasn't sure if the survive thing was a joke or not. He seemed dead serious judging by the tone of voice he used. "Oh yeah," Ichigo said glancing around the room, "How did you get the Ekans out of here anyways?"

"I used the covers on Max's bed to wrap the Pokemon in it and then I took it out to be released by the woods," I said.

"Really?" Ichigo asked seeming surprise, "Not bad. But next time, try leaving this to us counselors. Anyways, I got to get going again. I'll see you at the campfire tonight. Try not to get bitten again."

The rest of the day was rather slow after that incident. Max's hand swollen up, it looked pretty bad but at least it was fixed as best as it could despite the fact we didn't have a nurse. It seemed kind of weird not to have a nurse out in the middle of the forest around here, but I guess it is pretty much up to the camp director on if they should have a nurse or not.

The night soon fell upon the camp, drowning us in a deep pitch black sky where no stars or moon shined down on us. The only really light that came in the area was the big camp fire at the edge of the forest or from the Mess Hall. We all headed down to the fire where the counselors, Takahata, and the rest of the campers were.

It was easy to spot the counselors, they all wore white shirts, and green shorts, except for Ichigo; he wore a gray jacket, gray pants, and black tennis shoes. The counselors handed us sticks, hot dogs, and buns. Considering Max's hand was swollen, he had a hard time put the dog on the stick so I had to help him.

We all sat together on a log while the other bunks sat with each other. We were all settle, Takahata, who had changed into more appropriate clothing for the outdoors while keeping his hands in his pockets, stood up and began to speak, "Welcome all to Camp Nightmoon! I hope you all already unpacked and got a chance to look around the camp grounds already to see where everything is."

He talked a bit fast, as if he wanted to get the speech over with, but then he slowed down and said, "First rule everyone, lights out at 9:00 sharp!"

A few boys moaned in response, but Takahata continued, "Ignore the rule or not, but we will not tolerate anyone who breaks the rule. Also, there is a river in which we will be swimming in. Across that river is the girls' camp, no one is allowed over there from our camp, and the girls can't come over to our camp either."

There was a bit of mumbling, but Takahata just continued as if he didn't hear anything, "Also, these woods are not safe to walk alone in at night. Nighttime is when most of the Ursaring and even more dangerous Hollows all come out to hunt. So no middle night walks, and even leaving the cabin at night can be dangerous. Sometimes these things even make it into camp."

A few of the campers gulp while other glanced around at each other. Why would our parents send us to such a dangerous place? "But don't be too scared," Takahata said trying to ease our concerns, "The hollows are mostly killed before they even get near camp, and Ursaring will only attack if you provoke them so don't worry. But if you are to be attack by an Ursaring, Shusuke Fuji here will demonstrate the proper procedure to deal with one."

After the demonstration, Takahata then said, "I hope you all paid attention to that, we are not showing you again."

"Umm…" Naruto said nervously raising his hand, "Has there ever been an attack by one of these things?"

"We had two last summer," Takahata said in a serious voice, "Wasn't very pretty, you can guess what happened." I didn't want to, but many ideas and guesses already flooded into my head.

"One last thing before we call this a night," he said, then he pointed to a dark outline of a building far away in the forest, "You see that cabin over there? I hope you do, because you are not allowed to go over there for any reason. It's called the Forbidden Bunk. It's been closed down and boarded up for many years."

"Why do you call it forbidden?" Ryoma asked, "Is there any problems with it or something?"

"We never talk about it and its bad history," Takahata said with a dead voice, but then it changed to a more cheerful sounding voice, "One last rule! We encourage and want you to write to your parents everyday! We want them to know how much fun and what you are doing here!"

That wasn't much of a problem for me. I wanted to send my mom a letter and ask her why sent me to such a dangerous place. I glanced at Max who was holding his hand. "Still hurts?" I asked him.

"It really does hurt a lot," he mumbled.

"Better ask Ichigo if he has anything he can put on it," I told him.

Takahata then dismissed us for the night. I yawned and stretched a bit. I was a bit sleepy. It had been a long day so far and all I wanted to do was sleep. A few more people seemed to yawn as they got up to walk back to their cabins.

"Hey," Max said to me, "Where's our counselor? I don't see him anywhere?" I glanced around the area and at all the people leaving the fire. I didn't see him anywhere.

"Probably already is back at the cabin," I reassured Max, "Don't worry, he should know what to do." Max nodded and sighed.

"Hey man," Naruto said walking up to us with Ryoma walking behind him, "We should check out the Forbidden Bunk! I got see what's up with that place!"

"But Takahata already said…" I said to him.

"Whatever," Naruto said rolling his eyes, "I got to check it out soon!"

I glanced at Ryoma who was looking away and towards the woods. He had his eyes trained on that single spot for a while and then they seemed to widen. "Hey…" he said slowly, "Did you just hear something?"

"Hear what?" we asked.

"It sounded like animal howls," he said. We listened for a little bit, but we could hear nothing, not even the wind.

"You're just imagining things," Max said to him, "Let's just go back to the…" Suddenly, there was a loud gruesome howling sound that sprung forth from the woods. A deep ice cold shiver went straight through me as I listen to the sound.

"Wh-what was that?" I asked starting to shake. We were all terrified by this sound, and the next one that followed. It was another creature screaming out in pain while the original one seemed to roar with delight. We the heard some disgusting sounding echo that rang throughout the woods as if something was being eaten alive.

We all began to back up slowly still looking in the direction of the sound. Naruto then said, "Those sounds…. I-I think they're… coming from the… Forbidden Bunk!"

* * *

Author Notice: Nothing really to say at the moment, but I hope to get more people and reviewers in the future.

In the next chapter, our fours friends return back to their cabin in fright to try to figure out what just happened. Then the next day, more trouble happens when one of them is injured on purpose, but no one seems to care. But the main issue comes when there is a camp out and there is no protection guarding our friends…

* * *

Date: 10/14/07

Next to Come: Chapter Three: Ominous Situations

Reviewer: Shadow Guardian of the Gate


	3. Chapter 3: Ominous Situations

Chapter Three: Ominous Situations

We all ran as fast as we could possibly move back to the cabin. We didn't stop to breath until we were sure that we were all safely behind the cabin door. "What was that?" Naruto said gasping for air as he slammed the door closed.

"I don't know what it was," Max said jumping under the covers, "But I don't want to find out at all. Ah man! My hand still works."

"Let's just try to relax here," Ryoma said keeping his cool, "We are now back inside our cabin. I don't think whatever made that sound followed us here, just try to be calm and try to think over what just happened."

"I'll tell you what just happened!" I said, "Something was eating something else alive out there and it all came from the Forbidden Bunk! Something is out there and I don't want to know."

"We got to figure out what happened out there!" Naruto said shaking, "M-Maybe we should go check out the bun-k?"

"Are you nuts?!" Max said as he crawled out from under the covers holding his hands, "I'm interested in finding out what it was as the rest of us are, but I rather not see what that thing was!"

"Come on," Ryoma said, "We should check out the bunk later on… in the daytime of course! We should take a look tomorrow!"

"Y-Yeah," Naruto said nodding, "We'll go check it out tomorrow to see what is up with that thing. Are you two guys with me or not?"

"I'm not going to the Forbidden Bunk," Max said.

"You're right," a voice said, "You're not going to the Forbidden Bunk tomorrow or any other day for that matter. That place is off limits." We all glanced to notice Ichigo entering the cabin. He had a scorn look on his face like he wasn't pleased at all with what we were talking about.

"I'd listen to Takahata if I were you guys," Ichigo said, "He wasn't kidding about not going there. It's a dangerous place to be you know." How long was there for? Was he spying on us?

"Why should we listen to you?" Naruto said with a look, "You haven't been actually a person we want to listen to, you know."

"I'm just warning you to keep you guys safe is all," he said with a look as he walked towards his bed, "I don't want you guys running into Sabre."

"Who's Sabre?" I asked.

"Sabre's more of an it," he said, "He's a legendary hollow that is suppose to walk these woods at night. He supposed to eat your soul along with all of your body as well. He's the most vicious hollow and creature on this planet."

"Y-You're just trying to scare us!" Max said.

"No," he replied flatly, "I'm just trying to keep you alive. That thing will rip your heart out."

We all glanced at each other. We were sure that we heard something out there, but we had doubts on what Ichigo was saying to us. "Fine," he said rolling his eyes, "But if you do want to meet him, just go out one night into the woods and say hello. But before you do that, make sure you leave your home address so we'll know where to send your stuff to."

* * *

We didn't get much sleep that night. We all had our eyes wide open and are ears as well. We weren't sure if the creature would be coming towards us that night, but we didn't want to be caught off guard if it would come, but we did manage to drift off to sleep at one point or another.

The next morning, we all got up and changed into some new clothing. We were all still thinking about what had happened last night so we were a bit on edge. We all walked towards the mess hall and found it in a busy state.

Everyone were walking around or chatting when we entered. Kids were all lined up in a single file line that lead straight up to where the chefs were handing out breakfast. We had scrambled eggs which we really slimy and seemed to slide down my throat as soon as I put them into my mouth.

A few people complained about how the breakfast tasted, but I found it ok, but the slimy eggs were a bit much for me to handle. Max mumbled a bit about how his hand still hurt and nothing Ichigo gave seemed to help him. I glanced at his hand and saw that it had really swollen up since last night.

"Maybe you should talk to Takahata about this," I told Max, "I'm sure he has some better medicine than what our counselor had." He nodded in reply and would do it the next time he saw him.

After we all finish breakfast, Ichigo, Shusuke, and another counselor called Jimmy Kudo summoned us all outside. When we got out, they told us about what would be happening today; we were going to be separating into groups of 10 for field activities that day.

As we were being separated, I glanced over at the main building for a second. There I saw a pay phone hanging on the wall of the building. I figured I call my mom to surprise her and tell her about what has happened so for if I got the chance.

I later heard my name being called and found out I was in the same group as the people from my bunk. "Alright everyone," Ichigo said to all of us, "Follow me. You'll be playing softball with me today."

Including 8 other guys besides the people from my bunk and me, we all walked behind Ichigo as he leaded onto a forest trail that brought us out into a makeshift softball field. I ran up to Ichigo, who seemed to be in a hurry as he was walking fast, and asked him, "Are we just playing softball today or will we get to go down to the river to swim like everyone else was?"

"Maybe…" he said sounding like he wasn't too interested in what I was asking him, "But who knows? I'm just reading the schedule sheet Takahata gave me."

Once we reached the center of the field, Ichigo made us divide up into two groups, a red team and a blue team. When he called out Max's name, Max walked up to him and said, "I don't think I can play Ichigo."

"Come on," Ichigo said staring hard at him with a piercing look, "Don't be a baby, you can play. Just suck it up."

"But my hand hurts too much to play!" Max said holding up his hand to show him, "See?! My hand has swollen up!"

He pushed the hand out of his face and Ichigo pointed to a spot under a tree, "Why don't you go sit over there in the shade then?"

"Shouldn't I get some medicine or something for it?" Max said grasping his arm, "The pain has only increased since yesterday!"

"Just go sit over there. We'll talk with Takahata later about your problem." Max nodded and headed over to spot in the shade. Max looked like he was in bad shape. That bite must of did some real damage on him.

Ichigo then turned to look at all of us and said, "Since he won't be playing, I'll take his place."

He blew the whistle and we all head over into our teams. Ichigo and me were on the blue team, and Naruto and Ryoma were on the red team. Blue team was up and red team was out in the field when we first started.

After a while of playing, my team was winning with 12 to 6. Ichigo scored a few good home runs and moved pretty quickly to each base. I did pretty well; I made it to base most of the time and got one of my teammates to home plate as well.

Ryoma wasn't that good of a player though. He said to me the other day that he played tennis, but he didn't seem that good at softball. He was a good hitter, but he wasn't that good at catching and he was tagged out a couple of times.

Though one of the moments that caught my attention about him during the game was that he argued with Ichigo a few times. It wasn't any thing out of the ordinary. You know, just a typical sport argument. Though Ryoma didn't seem like the one to argue, it must be because he seemed like he never played before so he was upset about getting out so many times.

But that wasn't the biggest thing yet to come in the game. It was later during the 6th inning and Ryoma was up to bat. The pitcher on my team through a fast ball, but Ryoma hit it hard into the outfield where I was playing.

As Ryoma ran for 3rd base where Ichigo guarded, I quickly tossed the ball to him. Ryoma slid into the plate just barely before Ichigo caught it though. He gave him a smug smile when he stood up to dust himself off, and Ichigo just returned it was a narrow look and growl.

Naruto then came up to plate and hit a ball into Ichigo's direction. He missed the ball barely and it hit the ground. He picked it up and aimed to tossed the ball directly to first base, but then I saw him grit his teeth and turn around.

He took aim and launched the ball as hard as he could. I gasped and heard a loud thud. In just one second, Ryoma's hat fell to the ground followed by him in a big heap. Ichigo's expression then changed to a shock look as everyone turned to look at him.

"No way!" he said quickly, "It was just an accident! The ball just slipped!"

That was a lie. I saw him purposely aiming directly at Ryoma. I ran quickly to my fallen friend along with everyone else. He just groaned and moaned in pain.

"You ok?" I asked him as we all crowded around him.

"Alright everyone give him some room!" Ichigo said running up and, "Give him some room! Hey, you ok? The ball just slipped! It was an accident. Sorry about that."

Ryoma continued to moan. Ichigo took Ryoma's hat and placed it back on him before lifting him up. "Alright," he said, "We need to get you to the main lodge and check you out.

"Can I come to?" Max said running up holding his hand, "I really need to get my hand checked out!"

"Yeah sure," Ichigo nodded, and then he said to everyone else, "Alright, the softball game is over. Go back to your bunks and get your swim gear. Go meet Shusuke out by the river for swimming, I'll take care this guy."

"_At least Max and Ryoma were going to get checked out_," I thought with a sigh. I still had a bad feeling though; Ichigo purposely threw that ball to hit Ryoma and knocked him down. There is no way things could get any worse at that point.

"Naruto," I said following behind as we walked back to the cabin, "Ichigo purposely threw that ball to hit Ryoma! I saw him, didn't you?"

"Sorry," he said, "I was too busy trying to get to base, but are you sure he threw that ball to hurt Ryoma? I mean, that guy isn't that nice and all, but are you sure he would really try to hurt us?"

"I know what I saw," I told him, "But I just don't know. I just don't know what to think anymore."

* * *

Later that day after we finishing swimming, Naruto and me returned to our cabin to get ready to write to our parents like Takahata had said to. We got back, we found the cabin deserted and empty. None of our bunks mates had returned yet.

I got out a piece of paper and began to write down everything that has happened to me to my mom. I glanced over at Naruto, he wasn't writing anything down yet. Maybe he was going to do it later?

After I finished with my letter, I thought I write another to Misty to tell her how I'm doing. As I began to write, Naruto sighed and said, "No one left besides you and me."

I nodded and said, "I hope Max and Ryoma come back soon. It's kind of dull in here."

Suddenly, the door opened up and Ryoma walked in, with Larry by his side. "Hey man!" Naruto said running up quickly to him, "Are you alright? Your head better?"

"I'm fine," Ryoma said tilting his hat in front of his face, "I had worse incident then this in the past."

"He'll be wobby for a while," Ichigo said holding a stern face, "But other than that, he should be ok."

"Also, my headache I had after that hit is almost gone now," Ryoma said walking back to his bed and collapsing on it, "I'll be just fine."

"Did you see a doctor or something?" I asked him.

"Takahata gave a good look over and gave him some medicine for the headache," Ichigo said, "Takahata said he'll be fine, he might just need to avoid playing any games for a while though. Anyways, did any of guys finish your letters yet? If you did, you can drop them off in the lodge on the way to dinner."

He started to turn away to leave, but I quickly said, "Hey! Where's Max? He is still at the lodge or something?"

"Most likely," he said beginning to walk away, "But then again, who really knows? I got to get moving now, got to set up for dinner."

"Before you go," Naruto said speaking up, "Do you have anything that treats sunburn? I think I got a bit burned while I was swimming."

"No," he said closing the door behind him as he walked out.

* * *

When the night began to fall, we all headed for the mess hall for dinner. It was some kind of meat with mash potatoes. It didn't taste good so I didn't eat much of it. Ryoma just poked at his food with a sigh.

We all sat at a corner of the room where the window was opened up. There was a nice breeze that came out of the window as well. During the meal, I noticed Naruto talking with another kid called Sora or something. They seemed to be having a good time.

I then realized I forgot to bring my letter along to send it. I walked back to the cabin just as the sun disappeared behind the trees in a hurry. Once back inside, I grabbed the letter quickly and notice that the whole area outside had now turned to night.

I decided to grab a flashlight to lead me back to the mess hall. I rummage around my bunk for a bit before I decided to check through my drawers. When I opened one up, it was completely empty!

"Hey!" I said to myself in surprise, "Where did all my stuff go?" That's when I realized something. This wasn't my drawer at all. It was Max's.

I pulled open more of his drawers and found there was nothing left in them at all! I even looked over his bed as well. Everything he had brought with him was gone! There was nothing left of his. What happened to him?

I quickly ran back to the mess hall, forgetting all about my letter and flashlight. Once I was in, I quickly glanced around the room and found Ichigo eating with all the other counselors. I ran up to him as he was talking with Shusuke, and said to him, "Ichigo! Max's gone!"

He didn't seem to notice me and continued to talk with the other guy. I was annoyed by this so I grabbed his arm, turned him around, and said to him, "Ichigo, listen to me! Max is gone!"

He only looked at me with a mean look, "Listen you, this table is just for the counselors, why don't you go sit with the rest of your bunk?"

I didn't give up talking to him and said, "But what about Max? Where did he go? All his stuff is gone!"

"I do not know," he said.

"Was he sent home or something?"

"Yeah maybe," Ichigo replied rolling his eyes.

My heart was pounding and I was beginning to sweat. What happened to my friend? Where did he go? "Wait a minute," I said to him, "So you don't know what happened to him? Aren't you suppose to know since he is a part of the same bunk as you?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Ichigo said turning away from me.

"Maybe he went for a swim," a counselor called Kabuto said with a snicker, "Maybe he got attacked by one of those Ursaring or stuff." He, Ichigo, and the rest of the counselors laughed. It was a sick joke.

I returned back to my table to talk to everyone at the table about what just happened. They didn't seem as worried as me. "Don't worry," Ryoma said, "He was just probably sent home because of that snake bite. I wish I could get bit so I could go home."

"Yeah," Sora said, "I got a look at that wound during the ball game, it looked pretty swollen and bad."

"But why wouldn't Ichigo tell us about this?" I asked them.

"Who knows?" Naruto said, "He hasn't been one of the nicest people around since we got here. Probably isn't interesting in talking to us about what happened."

That could be a reason, but I wasn't sure. Nothing was really making much sense since we got here. None of the people in charge around here seemed to care much about what happens to us.

After dinner ended, Takahata spoke to us about the event happening tonight. "I am please to announce our special event for the evening!" he said with a smile, "Tonight is Tent Night! Everyone will be sleeping out in the tents we prepared for tonight!"

A few of us moaned and groaned about how cold it was outside. Takahata hushed us down and said, "No need to be all sore about it, we are only having this event one night. Anyhow, you'll all be able to sleep with other people from different bunks tonight so this maybe a chance you get to make friends with others or not. Anyways, your counselors will take you back to your cabins to pack and lead you all out to the tents after you're all done!"

We all returned to our bunks and got packed. Ichigo lead us out into the field where we will be sleeping and then separated from us after we reached it. The moon came out a bit later after the clouds parted making it a nice and clear night.

After we all settled in our tent, Sora came in and joined us as well. We all talked for a bit and Naruto then said out of the blue, "Well, tonight is the night."

"Huh?" I said confused.

"We decided last night that we would check out the Forbidden Bunk," Naruto said with a nervous look, "You know, to investigate it and check it out. That's why Sora is here with us. He's going to check it out with me."

"No way," Ryoma said shaking his head, "I said we should check it out in the daytime, not at night."

"But this maybe our only time to see the bunk without being watched by the counselors!" Naruto said, "Look, I am just as nervous as you guys are, believe it, but I just want to see what is out there."

"I'm not going to," Ryoma said crawling into his sleeping bag, "And that's it for me."

"Fine," Naruto said to him, and then he turned and looked at me hard in the face, "How about you, Ash? Are you going to come and check it out with Sora and me?"

* * *

Author Notice: Nothing to report this time around, but I have a few ideas planned out for a few more parodies. I'll be trying to rewrite a version of Ghost Camp and the Horror of Jellyjam Camp, of course Goosebumps titles. But that is not all! I have recently picked up the second edition version of Uzumaki and have been completely blown away by how amazing this story has been! I'm thinking of doing a parody of it keeping the main storyline and setting, but with just different characters.

In the next chapter, we find out Ash's decision on whether he'll go or not to the Forbidden Bunk. Either way, a few of them will head out to the bunk to see what is all about, but without a price to pay.

* * *

Next to Come: Chapter 4: Sabre

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

ConanKid

CuddleyEeveeM


	4. Chapter 4: Sabre

Chapter 4: Sabre

"So?" Sora asked me, "Are you coming or what?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. "No," I told him and Naruto, "I think I'll just stay here with Ryoma."

"Are you sure?" Naruto said, "I would think you would want to figure out what was out there? I mean, I was freaked out before, but now I just have to know what's out there."

"That's alright," I said to him, "I just rather sleep."

Both boys shrugged and walked out of the tent and into the night. Once their shadows had disappeared off the tent's entrance, and turned to Ryoma and said, "Do you think they'll be fine?"

"Maybe…" he said placing a pack of ice on his head that he got from the mess hall, "I'm not sure. I just can't think straight right now."

"You know that they are going to get caught for sure," I said to Ryoma, "I'm sure there are plenty of counselors around here who will be watching the tents if they aren't sleeping already."

"Possibly," Ryoma said to me, "But it's good that you decided to stay here with me. To tell you the truth, I'm still a little bit shaky about what happened the other night."

"Me too," I said to him as I laid down onto my sleeping bag, "But that's not the only reason I'm staying. It is against the rules to check out the Forbidden Bunk or go near it."

"Yeah," he nodded laying down as well, "My head is going to hurt all night."

I sighed and glanced around the tent. "You know," I said to him, "It's a bit different without Max around here. I really wonder what happened to him?"

"They probably just sent him home," Ryoma sighed sleepily, "That snake bite is very bad after all."

"Ah-uh," I nodded as I started to close my eyes.

Suddenly, a scream rang throughout the night. Both of us shot up and looked around the area. Both of us grabbed the flashlights we brought with each other and turned them on. "What was that?" I said looking around as Ryoma put his hat back on, "Who just screamed?"

There was another scream more terrifying then the last. I began to shake in fright as I darted the flashlight all over the tent. I noticed Ryoma's eyes have widen, his pupils dilated, and a single sweat drop rolled down his face.

"Sabre…" he mumbled to himself as he began to clutch his sleeping bag with his opened hand.

I then hear shouting, "HELP! HELP ME! IT'S COMING! SOMEONE HELP US!" IT'S GOING TO KILL US!"

It was Naruto screaming for help. The screams rung throughout my ears as I stepped outside the tent to look to see what had just happened. "Naruto!" I shouted to him, "Where are you?!"

I then began to hear footsteps heading my direction. I then said a horrified looking Naruto running towards me. I stopped directly at me and said, "Ash… Ash… i-it got him! I-It got him!"

"What happened?!" I asked him. My heart was pounding so fast at this moment that it seemed like it was going to exploded out of my chest. He looked deathly afraid, his eyes were widen and his face was covered in sweat.

"I-I couldn't save him," he muttered in a tense voice, "I-I tried so hard, but… it wasn't enough and it just ate him like it was nothing! It just tore him to pieces… blood everywhere…"

"What happened out there?!" Ryoma asked him walking out next to me.

"It killed Sora," he said raising his head and then he looked in my eyes and said, "It's coming… it's coming here for us next!"

I froze and the whole world seemed to freeze up with me. I could only hear my heartbeat as my eyes darted all around the area. "It's coming," he said to me, "We have to get out of here."

Suddenly, there was a low growling noise followed by the sounds of running feet. All of us winced as we looked in every direction. Ryoma was the first to back up and start running away; we both soon followed his format.

We ran as fast as we could with our flashlights leading the way. We occasionally glanced behind us, but we saw nothing. We could still hear the growling coming towards us… closer… and closer.

We finally reached our cabin and slammed the door behind us. We turned on the lights and sank to the followed relived that we were all ok. We all sighed, but then we heard a louder growl and then a howl that sent chills up our spines.

"Don't let it know we are in here!" Naruto said to us. Ryoma quickly turned the lights off and we flashed our flashlights back on.

"We n-need a plan now!" I said to them all, "W-We need to get Ichigo right now!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Ryoma said closing the blinds in the room so whatever couldn't look inside the cabin.

"It's coming for me…" Naruto said, "It wants me…"

Was everything he was telling us true? Did he really see Sora get torn to pieces right in front of him. What was going?!

Those screams from the campsite. There were so chilling and cold. I can't get them to stop playing over and over in my head. Why didn't anyone else hear them? Why wasn't anyone checking out what was going around here?

There was no sound again, just the wind blowing outside and my heart beating loudly. "Where's Ichigo?" I muttered, "Where's Takahata? Where's anyone who can help us right now?"

I glanced over at Ryoma who was rather quiet. For the first time ever, not even all the times before, he was scared. He always kept his cool and only looked surprised at the things happening around him, but now was different. His eyes shown true fear.

"What's going to happen to us?" Naruto said, "My charka network is blocked since I got here so I can't use any of my ninjustu."

"Huh?" Ryoma and I replied, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Forget it," he moaned, "I take too long to explain and I am not even sure how to explain it anyhow. What are we going to do?"

"We got to keep our cool!" I said to them, "We got to stay up and keep watch." They both nodded and we put my plan into action.

* * *

It was a long night. None of us got any sleep and we were both very tired when morning came. I did, however, manage to drift off before dawn came so I did manage to get some zs.

I was wakened up by Ryoma who said, "Hey, time to get up. It's time to get some breakfast."

I lifted up my head and yawned. Sun was already pouring into the room and Naruto was rubbing his eyes. "Did Ichigo ever show?" I said yawning as well.

"No," Ryoma said adjusting his hat, "He never showed up."

"We just can't wait any longer!" Naruto said completely waking up and shouting at us, "We got to go tell him about what happened to Sora!"

He quickly turned and ran out of the bunk. Ryoma and me quickly followed behind him. We all barged into the mess hall to already find the rest of the campers eating. We searched over the room, but we didn't see Sora at all.

Then Naruto charged to the camper counselors table where Ichigo and the rest were already eating. All ran up to the table and looked directly at him as he noticed us for the first time. "What happened to Sora?" Naruto shouted as him.

"Is he ok?" Ryoma asked.

"Where were you last night?" I asked him.

"Sora and me were attacked!"

"Why didn't come and help?"

He gave us an annoyed look and said, "It's too early in the morning for this. Take your time and tell me what happened."

"IT'S ABOUT SORA!" Naruto yelled at him, "Both of us were attacked last night! Some monster came ate him alive!"

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo said getting confused, "What monster?" At this time, the rest of the counselors were already looking at us.

"Some huge freaky monster killed Sora!" Naruto shouted at him, "It must have been Sabre!"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow and said, "I don't think anyone was attacked by Sabre, he is just a legend that I made up to scare you. Plus, I don't think anyone was attacked at all last night for that matter."

He looked at Kabuto and asked him, "I didn't hear anything by my section. Did you hear anything?"

"Nope," he said, "Can't say that I have."

"Ok then," Ichigo asked him, "You have anyone in your group called Sora?"

"No one even sounding close to that one in my group," he said.

"Look guys," Ichigo said with a sigh, "There was no report of anyone getting attacked last night. Plus, we would be able to hear if anyone was yelling or screaming."

"But I heard screams!" I told him.

"Me too!" Ryoma said.

"Ok then," Ichigo said standing up getting annoyed, "Then why didn't anyone else in this camp hear anything and by the way, where did this so called 'attack' take place anyhow?"

Naruto calmed down and said to him, "Look, Sora and I headed down to the Forbidden Bunk…"

"But that place is forbidden to go to," Ichigo said annoyed.

"That isn't the point!" Naruto said angrily, and then he got an idea, "You know what? Let's got the bunk right now! I am going to show you where the attack took place to prove to you something happen!"

"Fine," he said getting to his feet, "Let's just get this over with!" Naruto then lead him and us back to the spot where he was attacked last night.

After a bit of walking, he stopped not to far from the Forbidden Bunk. I glanced around the area. I couldn't see a single thing, no blood, no skin, and even no signs of a struggle at all. It's like nothing ever happened.

Naruto had a shocked look on his face and Ichigo asked, "Ok? Where's your proof? I see nothing."

"But I swear to God something happened here last night!" he said turning around to face him, "Sora was killed here!"

"Well I see nothing," Ichigo said, "I can't believe this. You take me out here just for a wild goose chase. Look, I'll get Takahata and we'll investigate this more later! Right now, get back to the mess hall, eat, and get ready for more swimming for the today!"

What was going? What happened? What really happened? Whatever the reason, Sora was gone.

* * *

We all ate our breakfast, very slimly like usual, and headed out to the river for some swimming. All three of us were still a bit weary on what was happening. Nothing seemed to make sense.

"I just can't believe it," Naruto said as we walked out onto the river bed, "I swear that is the spot where Sora and me got attacked, but now there is nothing left!"

"Don't worry!" I said trying to calm him, "It was dark out, maybe it was a different spot. Anyhow, Takahata and Ichigo will take a more detail look to find out what happened!"

"Yeah," Naruto said, "But there is no way what I saw didn't happen."

"There you guys are," Ichigo said walking up to us, "I wanted to talk to you guys about what Takahata and me found out there. We came up with some weird things."

"Well?" Naruto said impatiently, "Did you see it?"

"Yeah!" Ryoma said, "Was there really anything out there?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo said with a serious look, "Takahata, Shusuke, and me all took a more detailed look around the Forbidden Bunk and even went inside it. We saw nothing at all that seemed suspicious!"

"But that is impossible!" Naruto said, "Sora and me…"

"That's another thing," he said, "All three of us later checked the records for all the campers around here, we couldn't find anything about Sora. In fact, there has never been in history a camper at this camp named Sora. First name, last name, and middle name. There never has been someone called Sora here."

* * *

Author Notice: There is nothing to report this time around, but a few more people have added this story to their story alert and favorites section.

In the next chapter, a few more campers disappear, Makie and Sakura reappear again, and Ash makes a shocking discovery about what is happening to the letter he is sending. There are still plenty of things still left!

* * *

Date: 10/22/07

Next to Come: Chapter 5: The Vanishing Act

Reviewer: Shadow Guardian of the Gate


	5. Chapter 5: The Vanishing Act

Chapter 5: The Vanishing Act

"Wait a minute!" Naruto said to Ichigo shocked about the discovery, "That's not possible at all! You must have made of a mistake or something!"

"That's not possible," Ichigo said with a glare, "We doubled checked as well, plus we also talked to a few of the campers. They never even heard of Sora. I can't believe I wasted my time on this nonsense."

"Come on!" I said to him, "What do you think happened out there?"

"I'm not sure what to think," he said, "There is nothing that proves what you said is true. You guys are just messing with me or something. Why don't you three just go swimming and stop bugging me!"

Before any of us complain, Ichigo already took off towards the river to keep a watch on the campers. Some job he was doing! Two of them already disappeared! "This sucks," Naruto growled with frustration, "I know what I saw! We all saw Sora, he was here! That's it! I'm heading back to the bunk. Forget this!"

He turned around and headed away from the river. "I'm heading back with him," Ryoma said, "I'm not swimming in that river."

I don't know what do! There seemed like there wasn't anything to do at all! 'Maybe I should take a swim?' I thought to myself, 'To clear my head.'

I sighed and headed towards the river. I could see everyone all ready in the river swimming happily, so unaware of the events happening all around us. Why hasn't anyone noticed anything?

As I drew closer, someone quickly subdued me from behind and dragged me back into the forest behind a few trees. I pushed the attacker away quickly and raised my fists to defend myself. After all, what else did I have to fight back with?

I faced down the attacker and was surprised to see someone I didn't expect to see. "Whoa!" I said dropping my fists, "Sakura! What are you doing here?"

"Shh!" she said clamping her hand over my mouth, "Be quiet! I don't want anyone to hear us!" I noticed she was all wet and damp from head to toe then with a bit of further inspecting. Where did she come from?

"There you are!" Makie said then appearing behind Sakura, "We have been waiting for you all day! We swam over here during the early morning to talk to you!"

"You two can get into some serious trouble if the counselors catch you two!" I told them, "What is the problem?"

"It's the girls' camp!" Sakura said, "It's horrible!"

"Yeah!" Makie said squirming, "Everyone there calls it Camp Nightmare instead of Camp Nightmoon! Tons of freaky and weird things have been happening over there!"

"Like what?" I said inching closer to hear.

"A lot of bad things have been going on," she continued in a grave voice, "Girls have been disappearing all around us and no one seems to care at all! Our counselors just won't listen to us!"

"Same thing is going on here!" I told them, "Kids are just disappearing without a trace! Remember Mike? He just disappeared from our cabin along with everything he owns!"

"This is nuts!" Sakura shivered, "Three girls have already disappeared! One of them was mauled by bear, so it is possible that she forced home, but the others have no explanation to why they have vanished!"

This was getting creepy. The same thing is going on at the other camp! What is wrong with this place?! I then told them all about the attack at the Forbidden Bunk with Naruto and Sora along with Ichigo attacking Ryoma. They seemed to being getting nervous as I was.

"This can't go on any longer!" Sakura said, "We have to get all the boys and girls together to form an escape plan! We have to get away from here as fast as possible!"

"Why don't you two write to your parents and get them over here to take you to home?" I said, "Haven't you been writing?"

"Yes!" Makie said, "Every single day! But I haven't gotten a letter back!" That reminded me at that moment that my mom hadn't written back to me yet either. She said she would write to me every day too!

"Don't worry," I said to them after something clicked on in my head, "There's still Visitor's Day! When our parents come here, we'll tell them everything and we'll get them to take us home with them!"

"It maybe too late by then!" Sakura said.

"Let's just hang in here!" I told them, "Look, I'll tell Naruto and Ryoma the plan and I'll see if they'll go for it. Come back tomorrow if possible in the same spot and I'll tell you what they said, alright?"

"Ok," they said, "We'll see you later. Please be careful." Then they disappeared back into the woods.

* * *

I decided to run back to cabin to tell Naruto and Ryoma about what was going on with them. Maybe they would go for it? After all, Naruto already looked like he wanted to leave.

As I was about to reach the cabin, something else clicked on in my head. The payphone! I remember seeing a payphone not that far from the mess hall… or was it the main hall. 'Oh well!' I thought to myself, 'Might as well check both.'

Anyhow, I found the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe my mom can take Ryoma, Naruto, Makie, and Sakura home too? It's better for them to come with me then stay here. I walked over to the phone and then I saw something shocking.

It wasn't a real phone at all! It was made of plastic! It was just a stage prop! What's with that?! I growled and tossed it hard at the wall. Today wasn't turning out so well.

I turned around and ran straight into Takahata. "Ah Ash!" he said with a smile, "What a surprise! What are you doing up here anyways?"

"I, ah, wanted to make a call," I said quickly, "I just wanted to call my parents and tell them how everything has been going."

"That's nice," he said with a smile and a nod, and then he chuckled to him, "Doesn't work to well huh? I guess you fell for it! I put that thing up as a joke! Never gets old."

"Where's the real phone?" I asked him.

He retained a smile, but by the sound of his voice, he was dead serious when he said, "We don't have one here. Cell phones don't work out here as well. Are you homesick?"

"Kind of," I said. I wasn't really sure how to address that. After all, most of the issues I wanted to call home about were this camp and he might find what I have to say offensive.

"Have you been writing your letters home?" he asked in a sincere voice. I nodded. He smiled and said, "Well why don't you write a big long letter to your mom and friends at home. It'll make you feel better. It does for a lot of campers."

"Sure," I said. Well… at that point it didn't seem like it would work real well at all.

"So," he said taking a look at the clipboard he was holding, "Do you have any idea of where you are suppose to be right now?"

"Softball…" I said, "But I'm not feeling too well anymore so…"

"O.k. then," he said moving to the next topic, "When is your canoe trip?"

"Huh?" I didn't remember being told at any point about a canoe trip.

"It says here it'll be tomorrow for you," he said looking at his board, "It's a Bunk activity so everyone from your bunk will be with you. Are you excited?"

"Sorry," I said with a shrug, "I didn't know anything about it until now."

"It'll be a lot fun!" he said with a big smile, "The river around here is pretty tame for a while, but it gets real exciting later on. There are some pretty cool rapids. It'll be great. Everyone loves the canoe trip part of camp!"

"Sure," I said with a flat voice. I wasn't really excited anymore about this camp. There have been too many bad things going on around here.

I turned around and headed for my bunk. I turned around when I reached my cabin's door and still saw Takahata watching with a smile. Then he disappeared around the corner of the building.

I headed inside and found Naruto and Ryoma already changed back into their normal clothes. "You guys," I said to them, "I got to tell you something!"

I then explained to them about everything that has happened to me this morning after they left the river. I told them about what Makie and Sakura to me about what was happening at their camp. "They swam all the way over here?" Naruto said, "That took some guts."

"They want us to form an escape plan so we can get away from here," I said, "I told them that I would pass on the information to you two."

"It is a crazy idea," Naruto said, "But then again, I took part in crazier plans. I'm up for it if you guys want to."

"Look," Ryoma sighed adjusting his baseball cap as he laid on his bunk bed, "Visitor's Day is next week. If we can just hold out until then, we'll be able to leave here."

"I'm going to write home and see if my mom can pick me up right away. She probably will come and get me if I ask her."

I got out some paper and started to write onto it. Then I looked up at them and said to them, "Hey guys, did you know we are on a canoe trip to more?"

They looked at me with surprise and Naruto said, "What? That's tomorrow plus a 3 mile hike today!?"

"It's going to be a long day then," Ryoma sighed.

"Hike?" I asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Do you know that counselor called Jimmy Kudo? He told Ryoma and me that we were going to be on a hike with him right after lunch!"

"He didn't tell me!" I said.

"Maybe you aren't in our hike group?" Ryoma said.

"Just ask Jimmy when we get to lunch," Naruto said, "Maybe he hadn't gotten around to telling you yet?"

I nodded and started to write everything down about what has happened to everyone here. I was down to my third piece of paper when Ichigo walked in. I hid my letter under my pillow. I didn't want him to see it. He wasn't worth trusting anymore.

"What are you three just sitting around here for?" Ichigo said glancing at each of us, "It's lunch time so its time to get moving and change out of your swimsuits while your at it."

He looked at Naruto and Ryoma and said, "I heard Jimmy is taking you two out on the hike today. It's going to be scorcher outside today. Don't fry up too much."

"What about me?" I asked him, "Am I going on the trip?"

"Nope," he said, "You are not apart of it." Then he left us alone once again. Just like he always does.

* * *

Today's lunch was pizza. It was so cold and it taste like cardboard… not that I ever ate cardboard… Anyhow, I skipped eating it and listen in to what would be happening today for me.

As we ate, Jimmy Kudo showed up and summoned Naruto and Ryoma for the hiking trip. I asked him about why I wasn't going on it. "Beats me," he said glancing at his clipboard, "I don't normally make the decisions on who is in what, maybe Takahata decided this?"

"So what am I doing then?" I asked him.

"According to this," Jimmy said looking at his clipboard, "You are signed up for the tennis tournament today."

"Lucky…" Ryoma mumbled under his breath.

"That's right," Ichigo said walking up to us and looking straight at me, "You are representing our bunk today. You better not lose."

"If that's it," Jimmy said checking his watch, "It's time for the afternoon activities. I'll see you later Ichigo after the hike."

"Don't get lost," Ichigo said nodding and walking away, "Every year, some group always disappears out in the woods."

"Like that will happen to my team," Jimmy said with a smile, and then he turned and looked at my bunkmates, "Let's get a move on!" They both gave me one last look and headed out the door of the mess hall.

The Tennis tournament was a huge pain for me. I manage to beat this small kid who obviously never played before, but then I was crushed by my second opponent. By the time it was all over, I hurt all over and was covered in sweat.

I headed back for the bunk and finished my letter to my mom after I changed into a clean shirt. When I was all finished with that, the sun was beginning to set and it was almost dinnertime. Naruto and Ryoma had yet to show up yet.

I decided to ignore that for the moment and head straight to the main lodge to mail my letter. When I got there, the person who normally took my letter wasn't there. In fact, the lobby was empty.

"Hello?" I called out into the room, "Anyone there?" There was no reply. I decided to head in anyways just to see if there was anyone there and they just didn't hear me.

I gripped my letter and walked into a small room behind the desk where the person sat normally. "Anyone in here? I asked.

No reply. Then I saw a huge bag laying on a table in the room. 'It must be the mailbag!' I thought to myself walking towards it to place my letter in it.

I opened it up and tons of letters spilled out of it. I looked closely at one of the letters and discovered that one of them was the one I had written the day before. I thought at the time that maybe they didn't get around to sending them out yet.

Then I looked at another letter, it was Ryoma's letter. I decided to take a look at another letter. This one was the first one I ever written at the camp!

Every letter Ryoma, Max, Naruto, and everyone else's was in that bag. None of them were sent out. We couldn't call home and we can't even write home! We're stuck in the middle of nowhere without any bit of communication with the outside the world.

* * *

I ran to the mess hall and slipped in as Takahata finished giving out the evening announcements. I looked around the area, but I couldn't see Naruto and Ryoma anywhere. I needed to tell them about the letters, but there were no where to be scene.

I waited until dinner was over to talk to Ichigo. He wasn't the first choice, but Takahata wasn't here so that only left Ichigo. "Hey," I said walking up to him as he ate his dinner, "Where's Naruto, Ryoma…"

Then something caught my eye at the table. There was one seat empty. "…and Jimmy?" I added.

"I guess they're still on the hike," he said not forwarding his gaze on me.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" I asked him, "A 3 mile hike shouldn't take that long."

"Most likely," he said. He didn't seem interested or even care. What was wrong with him? People are disappearing around him and he doesn't even care that they are gone?

I walked out of the mess hall and decided to head straight for my bunk. I wasn't feeling too good. Everything was driving me crazy! 4 campers and a counselor are missing in action and no gives a crap about them!

As moved closer to the cabin, I saw the lights were on and someone was moving inside it. My first reaction was surprise. Were Naruto and Ryoma back? I ran as fast I could to see if it was true or not.

I burst into the cabin and was surprised to find two different people than what I expected. They looked at me with a surprise. "Oops," I said by surprise, "I am in the wrong bunk? I thought this was Bunk 4.

"No," said a kid with glasses, "This is the right bunk."

"We're the new kids around here," one of them said, "My name is Sho Takamutsu and he is Negi Springfield."

My heart started to pound hard against my chest. "M-My name is Ash Ketchum. Isn't there anyone here called Naruto or Ryoma?"

"There is no one by that name here," Negi said adjusting his glasses, "Plus, the people here said this bunk was nearly empty anyways."

"That's not all," Sho added, "There is only one drawer here with stuff in it when we got in here."

"Maybe they moved your friends to another bunk?" Negi suggested.

"I hope so," I said. But the hope wasn't very strong. This camp already has a bad record of missing people.

"So," Sho said trying to start up a conversation, "You stay here all summer?"

"Nah," I said with a sigh, "I'm leaving next week when my mom comes for Visitor's Day."

"Wait a minute," Negi said, "Visitor's Day? Didn't you hear the news? Visitor's Day has been cancelled!"

* * *

Author Notice: Happy Halloween! I figured I end this month with another chapter of this horror story. I hoped you enjoyed it!

In the next chapter, prepare for a wet experience! Ash, Negi, Sho, and Ichigo head out on their canoe trip, but not without disasterous results.

* * *

Date: 10/31/07

Next to Come Chapter 6: The River

Reviewer: Shadow Guardian of the Gate


	6. Chapter 6: The River

Chapter 6: The River

I had a hard time getting to sleep that night. I felt so alone in this camp. 3 of my friends, another camper, along with a camp counselor had all gone missing in this short time I had been in this camp. What the heck was going on?

I was totally alone in this cabin. I did have Sho and Negi in the room, but I felt so strange that two complete strangers were now laying in my friends bunks.

I tossed and turned most of the night. During that time, I heard howls echoing throughout the camp. They must have come from the Forbidden Bunk. The howls chilled my bones and reminded me of that night I spent outside in the tents.

* * *

In the morning, I changed into my swim trunks and a t-shirt. I then headed to the lodge to see if I could catch up with Ichigo to see if he knew what had happened to Naruto and Ryoma. He wasn't there though; he didn't even show up during the entire time breakfast was served. Jimmy wasn't there either. 

I later found Ichigo at the waterfront where everyone was setting up for the canoe trip. I was setting the paddles up with the canoes. "There you are!" I said to him, "Where are they?"

"Negi and Sho should be arriving any minute," he said to me looking at his clipboard he also had, "We can't start unless everyone is here and it's getting annoying waiting for them."

"Not them!" I shouted at him, "Where are Ryoma and Naruto?"

"I don't know," he said simply and pushed me away, "You know what? I'll go talk to Takahata about this after the canoe ride. He should know something about Jimmy and your previous campers." I wasn't sure if he was being sincere or not, he had a face I couldn't read.

"Alright," he said handing me a life preserver, "Get ready for the trip. Strap this on really tight and get in." I did what he said, but I was unsure if he really was going to talk to Takahata or not.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sho and Negi came trotting up. Ichigo explained a few things about the trip we were taking and a few rules. They put on their life preservers and got in with Negi in front of me and Sho behind me. Ichigo pushed us off and got in right in front of Negi. 

Soon, we were all drifting and paddling down the river. I looked up into the sky to see how the weather was looking for our trip. It was rather cloudy and sun was hidden behind the dark clouds.

The canoe bobbled a bit as the river currents picked up. After a while, I soon realized that it was getting harder to paddle as the current became stronger. Trees and srubs on the shoreline quickly vanished past us as we picked up speed.

"This is a lot harder than I thought this would be," Negi said trying to keep paddling and struggling with the current.

Ichigo tried to teach us to paddle with the river current, but it was no use. We were going way too fast and he was beginning to struggle as well. Water smashed hard against the prow of the canoe, sending waves up into the canoe.

Then we saw a fork in the river. We struggled as hard as we could to keep away from crashing into the rocks near the fork. We ended up taking the left branch, but the current only got worse. We bobbed up and down as waves kept hitting us.

I looked up and saw that the sky was growing darker and looked like it was about to pour down on our heads. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that we couldn't even control the canoe anymore, the river was doing all the work and was making us speed up.

The river widened and then we saw ahead of us the river was now going downward. "Here comes the rapids," Ichigo said, "Once we are past this, it should be complete smooth sailing."

'Thank God!' I thought to myself, 'This is getting crazy!'

Water splashed us in all directions as we hit the rapids. Negi and Sho didn't look so worried anymore and seemed to be enjoying the thrill of the ride. As for me, I couldn't wait to get to shore and collapse.

Magikarp jumped out of the water and headed up the rapids, kind of like salmon or something. "Keep your heads down!" Ichigo said dodging one of the fish Pokémon as it sailed over our canoe, "If you get hit by one of these things, you're going to get…"

Suddenly, one of the fish hit him hard in the face knocking him overbroad into the cold rapid waters. "OH MAN!" I shouted looking over the edge of the canoe, "This isn't good! We got to stop this canoe and find him!"

"We can't!" Sho said trying to slow the canoe with his paddle, "But it's too hard!" He lost grip then the paddle slid out of his hand and into the murky water.

"I gotta save him," I said without thinking and jumped into the water myself. As soon as I hit the waters, the canoe and the others were pulled down river and out of my sight.

"Ichigo!" I shouted trying to paddle against the current and trying to keep my head above water, "Where are you?" I saw no signs of life in this river, even the Magikarp had all vanished.

Then I saw something floating towards me as I struggled for my life. At first I thought it was driftwood, but then I realized it was Ichigo. He was floating faced down in the water.

Using the current, I pushed Ichigo towards land and dragged him up onto the shore. I flipped him over, but my legs soon gave out. I collapsed onto the sand as soon as he was safely on land. I looked over at him, he looked pale, as if he was dead.

Suddenly, he started to cough up water and filth. He spit it all out and started to breath again. He looked over at me with an exhausted look and said quietly, "Ash? Are we ok?"

* * *

We rested a bit at the shore to regain our strength. I told him about everything that had happened since he fell into the water. He nodded, but he seemed really out of it. After a couple of hours, we found enough strength to be able to walk back to camp. 

As we walked, I thought over everything that had happened. I was alive and safe. Negi and Sho were now missing. I had saved Ichigo's life. That seemed weird to me. To think I saved the life of a guy who wasn't nice, mean, and wasn't very helpful at all this entire camp experience since I got here.

"So," I asked him, "Do you think the other two are alright."

"I hope so," he said slowly, still trying to breath normally, "They probably rode the current until they found a time to get to shore. They're probably walking back right now or resting to get enough strength to make it to camp like us."

I asked him again about Naruto and Ryoma to see if he would tell the truth this time. I swore he didn't know and still doesn't. I was going to ask him again, but he told me to drop it. I would of pressed him for some more info, but I didn't have enough strength to do so.

"It's been a weird time since I got here," I mumbled.

"It's been one of the weirdest times for me too," he sighed, "After this; I'm never volunteering again to work at this camp anymore."

The total length of the trip we took was around 3 hours or so. I realized we didn't even go too far down the river like I thought; it was that we had to stop to take a breather a couple of times.

When we saw the camp on the horizon, we both used the rest of our strength to run to the camp. "There you guys are!" Takahata said running up to us with Uryu and Fuji and then turning to Ichigo, "Where have you guys been? Everybody else showed up hours ago!"

"We had an accident!" I said to the camp counselor.

"I fell into the river and nearly drowned," Ichigo said explaining the rest, "Ash jumped in and saved me. We walked the rest of the way, but the other two that were with us drifted off downstream with the canoe."

"Can you get someone to go after Negi and Sho?" I asked him.

"The two boys that went downstream?" Takahata asked Ichigo who nodded in reply.

"We got to save them!" I shouted.

Takahata ignored me and kept looking at Ichigo with a glare in his eyes. "You telling me that my canoe is now gone?" Takahata said angrily, "That was my best canoe! It cost me a lot of money! How am I going to get another one like it?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked away, "How should I know? I don't care anymore, I just going to wait for the next bus ride out this place."

Takahata gave him a harsh look as Ichigo walked away. Takahata then said to Fuji, "Tomorrow, we are going to find that canoe. Tell the rest of the counselors that."

I couldn't believe it. He didn't care. He didn't care at all. He didn't care about the two missing boys at all!

I started back to the cabin horrified by this situation. My body trembled and my bones went cold. I was also growing angrier by the second.

I had just saved Ichigo's life, but Takahata doesn't care at all. He didn't care that two campers have disappeared downstream. He didn't care that two others, along with one of his counselors have gone missing on a hike. He didn't care that kids were getting mauled to death by my monsters. He didn't care that kids just disappear around him and are never mention again. He didn't give a crap about us, just his stupid canoe.

Then my anger turned to fear. We were all alone and slowly were disappearing off the map. No one in what seemed like a million mile radius was out there that could save us. We were isolated in the middle of nowhere.

But I didn't realize something yet. I didn't realize I had yet to have the most terrifying experience of this entire trip, maybe even my entire life and it was all going to come very early the next morning.

* * *

Author Note: And on this note, I'm back in the saddle and back to work after my long break. I had used this time to plan out more story ideas, chapters, and possible new stories for the future. Maybe some more similar stories like this story. Also, I am currently working on more chapters for my other two stories and sadly dropping another since I cannot write a good conculsion. 

In the next chapter, we are about to reach the end. The next chapter concludes Ash's frightening experience at Camp Nightmoon. Will he be able to figure out what happen to everyone or will he simply vanished into the wilderness like all the others before him? Who knows… unless you have already read the story this one is based off. See you all later!

* * *

Date: 2/5/08 

Next to Come: Chapter 7: Seek and Find

Reviewers: Shadow Guardian of the Gate

ConanKid


	7. Chapter 7: One Last Decision

Chapter 7: One Last Decision

I was all alone that night. There was no one else left in the bunk, not even Ichigo. In fact, after he stormed off, I didn't see him again that entire day or even during the night. Did he go missing as well?

I hid myself underneath an extra blanket and was afraid to even come out from under them until the sun was out again. I was so scared and frighten, but I was yet so tired from canoe trip that I fell asleep. Even those howls from the Forbidden Bunk didn't stop me from sleeping.

I then awoke when I heard the bunk's door open and slam shut. I sat up in my bed and turned on my flashlight. I suspecting the person coming in was Ichigo, but it was Kabuto. "What's going?" I asked him as he shined his own flashlight in my face, "Where's Ichigo?"

"Don't know," he said bluntly, "Don't care. Get dress. Takahata called for special hike. He wants all the campers near the West End Trail in 10 minutes."

I glanced out the window; the moon was still high in the sky. "What's with the hike?" I asked him, "And why are we doing this during the middle of the night."

"Takahata will explain it," Kabuto answer adjusting his glasses on his nose, "I'm just here to get you. Meet me outside once you're done."

I quickly put on some fresh clothes and grabbed my flashlight. I headed outside and we both headed towards the trail. Something popped into my head just then and I asked, "Wait a minute. This isn't a schedule event. Where is Takahata taking us and why in the middle of night?"

"Well," Kabuto said, "I'll just say this. Takahata has something special plan to happen during the hike and for the plan to happen, we need to do it during the night. That's all I'm going to say."

"But what about Sho and Negi?" I asked him, "Have they been found yet? Are they going to show up?"

"Oh," he said, "They'll show up sooner or later." The way he said that made my stomach twist.

We arrive on the scene with the remaining campers and Shusuke Fuji, the last counselor besides Kabuto. We didn't see Takahata or Uryu at all. No one seemed like talking, they all seemed like they wanted to go back to sleep.

As I waited there, thoughts of yesterday's canoe trip popped back into my mind. The looks on the two boys as they disappeared out of sight down the river. The horrible taste of the brown water. The almost lifeless body of Ichigo floating down the stream. The muscle pain of trying to stay afloat in the wild rapids.

Then thoughts of Makie and Sakura popped into my head. Are they ok? Will they try to once again come over onto the boy's camp side? If they came back over, I would try to convince them that we should all run away together from this horrible camp.

"Get into a single file line!" a voice boomed. We all turned around and saw Takahata and Uryu walking our way with big bags. We all scrambled into a single line and watch as the two men and the other two counselors moved towards the front of the line. I stood near the front of the line

"Follow me!" Takahata shouted. He turned around and walked into the forest's trail followed by his counselors and then us. He didn't say anything else besides those words, but that was pretty much all we needed to here.

I shouted at him during the hike, "Where are we going?"

He ignored me and sped up a bit. "How long is this walk?" I asked him, but he refused to listen to me once again. I pretty much gave up after that.

We walked for quite a while. We walked over a bridge, past a few fields, and over some rock formations. I thought to myself as we walked, 'This is it. I can run. I can run as fast as I can back to the camp, get my stuff, and make a break for civilization. I just want to get as far away as I can from this camp.'

But I decided that wasn't the smartest idea. We were getting too far deep into the woods and way too far away to get back to camp safely. I couldn't run away, I was trapped in this marching line.

We then came up across a river and the thought came back into my head. This was the same river that I canoe on the day before. I could just follow this river back to the camp, get supplies, and head towards the closest city I can find. This seemed like the perfect chance to escape, plus I might even be able to help Makie and Sakura escape as well.

All I need was the right moment to make a mad dash into the forest to escape the counselors and make it back to the river away from them. I just needed the right moment to escape and put everything behind me.

The right moment to arise and I got ready to run. I took a quick glance around to make sure no one would have enough time to react quickly enough to stop me. I first turned my attention to the front where the counselors were, but that's all I need to see.

Takahata was facing my direction. He held a large rifle in his hands. All my plans were shattered and thrown right out the door.

I thought to myself, did he know? Did he suspect me of trying to escape? Could he read my thoughts? A cold chill ran through my body as I watched him.

But then I realized something; he was looking at me at all. He was now looking at the two counselors and talking amongst them. "Hey," Otomo, the kid in front of me said, "What's going on? Why are we stopping?"

"Are we stopping for a break?" another camper said sighing, "Because I really need to rest my legs after walking for so long."

That didn't seem like the case. I watched as the two counselors and Uryu unloaded more rifles from the big bags. "Alright," Takahata said to us for the first time since the hike began, "Everyone line up and take one. One rifle per boy, no exceptions."

Everybody blankly looked at him. Was he joking? "Come on!" he shouted loudly, "Hurry it up! We don't have all day you know!"

He decided to take the rifles and put them in our hands. "This doesn't seem good at all," Otomo said looking at the rifle nervously.

I looked the gun over. I never really like guns because of that incident at the Safari Zone or any weapon at all. Neither did my mom. I thought if she found out that if I even held a gun, she would get really steamed.

"So what are we doing?" the second camper asked, "Are we hunting?"

"You could say that," Takahata said sternly, "But no more fooling around. This is not a joking matter."

We were all silent. There was no sound in the air besides a Murkrow in the distance. "We have been sent out on a mission that needs to be handled right away," Takahata said, "I want no screw-ups during this at all. Two girls have escaped from the camp cross the river from us. One has brown hair and the other has reddish or pinkish hair. I believe that these girls also snuck over to our camp at one other point as well."

'Sakura and Makie!' I thought to myself horrified, 'No way… he wouldn't dare!'

"Now," he said raising his rifle, "The two girls are in these woods. Probably not that far away either. Your guns are all loaded. Aim carefully when you seem them. One good shot should bring them down hard. They will not escape from us."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted horrified with disbelief at what Takahata was suggesting, "You mean that we are supposed to shoot them?!" Everyone looked as confused as me with the situation.

"Well yes," he said coldly, "They have escape from the camp. Watch your language as well."

"But just can't go ahead and shoot them!" I cried.

"Sure," he said, "It's rather easy. I'll explain it to you…"

"We just can't go ahead and kill them!" I shouted.

"Kill them?" Takahata said with a chuckle, "You think we are going to kill them? I never said a single word about kill them at all. These guns aren't meant for killing. They load with tranquillizer darts! We just want to stop these girls, not hurt them. That's why Uryu and I are not using our special abilities to obtain them."

"But what did you mean when you said bring them down hard?" I asked still not believing him.

"These darts have an extremely strong sedative that can even bring down an Ursaring!" Takahata continued to explain, "These darts will knock them out for a couple of hours or so. It'll be easier to bring them back to camp this way."

He took a few steps and stood in front of me. It was much taller and loomed over me menacingly. He still held his gun in his hands. "You got any problem with this?" he asked me, "You got a problem?"

The campers and the counselors had nervous looks on their faces and backed away slowly. The whole forest began silent, not even the Pokémon from before was squawking. I felt so scared that I had to take a step back from him. I felt like he was challenging me to do something.

I opened my mouth and slowly uttered, "N-n-no. I-I won't do it!"

Without thinking, I quickly raised the gun in my hands directly to Takahata's chest. Everyone froze up, but Takahata just growled at me, "You're going to be sorry if you pull that trigger."

"No," I said confidently, "I'm not going to be sorry at all. You are going to be sorry. This camp is over. You're not going to do anything."

I was not going to hunt down Makie and Sakura and I was never going to listen to Takahata ever again. Not with all the things that had happen at this camp.

Everyone's face popped into my head. Max, Sora, Ryoma, Naruto, Jimmy, Sho, Negi, and Ichigo's faces. All those lost souls missing and nowhere to be found. Even if they are never found again, I not let their memories fade away.

"Give me the rifle," Takahata said, "Give it to me now!"

"No!" I shouted at him.

"Give it now!"

"Never!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, "This is over!" Takahata blinked once, then twice in surprise. He reached for the gun, but I quickly took a step away from him. Then I fired the gun.

But nothing happened! The sound just let out a small pop and that was it. I looked at it dumbfounded at this shock. He was now going to rip me apart for sure.

However, instead of anger, he just began to laugh leaving me completely clueless to what had happened. "Congratulations!" he said shaking my hand fiercely, "You passed Ash Ketchum! You have passed our test!"

"Huh?" I said completely confused by what just had happened, "What just happened?"

I looked around and saw that all the campers and counselors had dropped their weapons. They were all smiling and Otomo was giving me a thumbs up sign. "Alright," Uryu said, "He's obviously not getting what's going here. Alright everybody, you can come on out now."

To my surprise, Sakura and Makie walked out of the forest. "You're both alright?!" I said surprise and happy, "And you were hiding not that far from where we are?!"

"He's so cute when he's clueless!" Makie said to Sakura with a giggled. Both girls walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"How dare you kiss him?!" two people shouted running out of the forest, "I cannot allow this behavior!!" Both Misty and May ran out of the woods and full speed, and then proceeded to drag both Makie and Sakura away from me.

"Oh come on!" someone else said walking out of the woods, "You too were suppose to come out later!" My mouth felt like it hit the ground when I saw who came out. It was Max and he was alright!

Next to follow him where Ryoma and Naruto. Ryoma gave me a nod and Naruto gave me a smile and a thumbs up. Sora then walked out as well with a smile. Then Negi and Sho appeared as well. Ichigo finally appeared, but didn't give me anything besides a glance. At this point in time, my mind felt like it was blowing up and falling to pieces. I could not comprehend this whole scene.

"I knew my baby pass!" someone shouted. This was the biggest surprise yet. My mom came rushing out with Professor Oak in tow.

"Mom?!" I said after she was done hugging me, "What are… professor… everybody… where did… WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AROUND HERE AND WHAT DID I PASS?!"

"This isn't a real summer camp," Takahata explained, "This more of a training camp for people."

"You see," my mom said, "I got this letter a few days ago. You were accepted to go on a special trip with a few other trainers and people."

"But your mom wasn't so sure that you were ready for the trip," Prof. Oak said, "So we decided to send you to this special camp that was supposed to prepare you for this trip. During your time here, you were supposed to pass a number of tests."

"What kind of tests?" I asked.

"The first test is to see if you would follow rules or not," Naruto said, "You refuse to go to the Forbidden Bunk so you past that test."

"The next test was to test your bravery and see how much you are willing to risk to save someone," Ichigo said stepping in, "Since you saved me from drowning, you passed that test."

"The final test was to see if you knew when to not follow the rules," Sakura said, "Since you refused to hunt myself and Makie, you passed the final test!"

"So everyone was in on it?" I asked, "The campers, my mom, Takahata, and the counselors. Everyone here are actors?"

"Not actors," Ryoma said, "We are people who volunteered to help out the people going on this mission."

"Some of us are going on the trip," Max said proudly, then he glanced at Naruto, "Some of us are not."

"Don't rub it in," Naruto said annoyed, then he looked at me, "I was put in this program as well, but I didn't pass the follow the rules test."

"Either way," Prof. Oak said interrupting, "You are heading for a very dangerous place, so that's why we had the tests. This place is probably the most dangerous place in the universe."

"What's that?" I said nervously.

"I planet called Earth," my mom said, "It's very far away from here. The Pokémon there are completely unknown. The inhabitants there are very strange and unpredictable. No one has ever been there."

"No way," I laughed, "Earth sounds weird in all. There is no place more dangerous or exciting then Camp Nightmoon."

"We'll see," my mom said quietly, "We'll see."

THE END…

* * *

Author Notice: And that's a wrap! My story has finally come to a close. Thanks to all people who have enjoyed this story and reviewed it. I hope to try writing another Goosebumps parody in the future. I got two planed out already!

Before I finish, I like to mention all my reviewers and thank them for sticking it out!

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

ConanKid

CuddleyEeveeM

Blau demon

(Not very many.)

Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all in the future. Until next time, this is Jordan R. Was Here signing off!

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever everybody and everyone!


End file.
